Always yours
by willowrose1616
Summary: Summery: Buffy runs off to L.A. after she found out she was pregnant and Dawn and all the scoobies don’t think Buffy should keep the baby. WARNING: deals with rape but not vivid descriptions
1. Default Chapter

1 **Always yours**

**by willowrose1616**

Summery: Buffy runs off to L.A. after she found out she was pregnant and Dawn and all the scoobies don't think Buffy should keep the baby. WARNING: deals with rape but not vivid descriptions

Chapter 1

As soon as Buffy got off the plane she started towards the hotel. Since that night a few weeks after the end of Sunnydale she doesn't like to be out on her own at night. Buffy ran as fast as she could to the hotel. Once Buffy was inside she made sure the doors and windows were locked before settling down. Buffy had just laid down when her cell phone went off. Buffy groaned when she saw who was calling her. She debated before finally deciding to answer it.

"Hello" Buffy said groggily into the phone.

"Buffy where are you? I've been calling you all day." Dawn said nervously.

"I'm somewhere Dawn and I'm not coming home so don't wait for me." Buffy said then hung up the phone. Soon after Buffy had hung up she was asleep.

"**_Who did this?" Giles asked standing in front of where Sunnydale once was. "Spike." Buffy said then turned around where she was faced with a man and a gun. "Give me your money." The mugger demanded. "I don't have any." Buffy said scared. She was too scared and depressed to do anything. The mugger then grabbed Buffy by the hair and threw her into his car and proceeded to rape her. Then threw her out of the car. Buffy just laid on the ground until someone came and helped her up. Buffy closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in the hospital in front of the doctor. "Miss. Summers you're pregnant." The doctor said. Buffy closed her eyes once more and the next time she opened them she was sitting in front of Giles and the rest off the scoobies. "Buff we love you and we're here for you no matter what but you can't keep this baby." Xander said and Buffy just looked at him. "I know what you guys think." Buffy paused taking a breath then continued. "But this is Spike's child and I'm keeping it." "Buffy you know vampires can't have children." Giles said as if he was talking to a baby. "I know they're not suppose to but it's Spike's. I know it. I know it!" _**Buffy screamed waking herself up the tears streaming down her face. Buffy looked around the cold lonely hotel room and shuddered pulling the blanket up around her neck. The room was just too lonely, she had to get out. The room was worse then being outside at night. Buffy ran as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was running to she just ran. Soon after Buffy left it started pouring down rain, but Buffy didn't notice. The images of the mugger kept running threw her mind, that and her doctor's words 'Ms. Summers you're pregnant.' Buffy collapsed on a bench in a heap. Buffy knew that she should find shelter but she didn't care right then. Buffy was now about seven months pregnant and showed all of it. Buffy wasn't sure how long she sat there before someone came up in front of her. Buffy looked up as soon as she saw the shadow from the street light and pulled away as fast as possible.

"It's ok miss we won't hurt you, but you shouldn't be out at night alone especially in your condition." The man said and Buffy looked up at him.

"Wes?" Buffy said quietly and Wesley just looked at her.


	2. chapter 2

1 **Always yours**

**by willowrose1616**

disclaimer I don't own any of this it all belongs to the genius Joss this is just my hobby

Chapter 2

"Buffy is that you?" Wesley asked and Buffy nodded.

"Come on lets get you inside. You're positively drenched." Wes said helping Buffy up. Buffy followed Wes without another word until they got to the W&H building.

"Come on Buffy we'll get you dried up and then go from there." Wes said and Buffy nodded.

"Thanks." Buffy said weakly. Wesley led Buffy down to a room and left her in there. A moment later he returned with Fred to help Buffy out.

"Buffy you remember Fred she'll help you and then when you're dressed I'll come back and we can talk alright." Wes said and Buffy nodded. Wes turned and left at that leaving the girls alone in the room. There was a moment of silence before Buffy broke it.

"Do you have something I can change into?" Buffy asked and Fred nodded.

"What size are you?" Fred asked shyly and Buffy smiled at her.

"Normally I'm a 2 but now I'm like an 8-10. I'm also seven months pregnant that's why." Buffy explained and Fred stopped and faced her. "

Congratulations. Could I ask who the dad is?" Fred asked and Buffy's face fell.

"It's a long story and I'll be more then ok to tell you because you're probably the only one who will believe me, but could I get changed first." Buffy said and Fred nodded handing Buffy a pair of sweat pants and a tank top that showed off her belly. After Buffy was done getting dressed they sat down on the bed. "No one believes me but I know who the dad is." Buffy began and Fred just looked at her.

"Why would no one believe you?" Fred asked and Buffy smiled she liked this girl she was so sweet and reminded her a lot of Willow when they were younger but her smile didn't last long when it came to an explanation.

"Because ok I just have to tell you everything for this to make any since. It all started back in Sunnydale. There was this guy that I had been with but he was not normal. You working here must know what I mean." Fred nodded. "So anyway he was a vampire and we had a thing and right before the last battle we were together. We had been together before that but that was the first time in a while. Well during the big battle he died and I was heart broken. I had told him for the first time I loved him that day but he didn't believe me. So when we moved to Rome a month after the battle I was out for a walk when I was mugged. He came up to me demanding money and I didn't have any. If it was a just a regular mugger and if I was paying more attention I would have been able to deal but he had a gun and I was just seriously depressed, so he got the upper hand. He dragged me to his car and rapped me." Buffy finished tears running down her face.

"Oh Buffy." Fred said wrapping her arms around Buffy. "Willow found me after it happened and took me to the hospital and that's when I found out I was pregnant but I already knew because I was a month late. But no one would listen to me they kept saying that vampires couldn't have kids and that it wasn't Spike's it couldn't be." Buffy said and Fred just looked at her.

"Spike?" Fred questioned and Buffy nodded. "So the baby is Spike's." Fred asked and Buffy nodded again.

"And now he'll never know." Buffy said tears slipping down her face.

"Yes he will." Fred said and Buffy just looked at her. "Come on I have something to show you." Fred said offering Buffy her hand. Buffy just looked at her then took her hand.


	3. chapter 3

1 **Always yours**

**by willowrose1616**

disclaimer I don't own any of this it all belongs to the genius Joss this is just my hobby

Chapter 3

Fred and Buffy walked down the halls towards Spike's office. Fred couldn't believe that Spike didn't call and tell Buffy he was alive.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as they entered the elevator.

"To see someone and don't worry it's not Angel." Fred said and Buffy relaxed some. The elevator door opened right in front of the person they were looking for.

"Fred there you are I've been looking for you luv." Spike said and Buffy's head shot up the second she heard the voice. "Spike." Buffy said barely above a whisper. Spike looked around Fred to see Buffy standing there.

"Buffy." Spike said taking a step towards her but stopped when he noticed her stomach.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere and talk." Fred said and Spike nodded but Buffy did nothing but stand there.

"Buffy luv?" Spike said snapping Buffy out of her trance. "But but you were gone I saw you. " Buffy sobbed out. Spike quickly moved around Fred and took Buffy in his arms.

"Shh pet it'll be alright. Let's go talk and I'll tell you what happened and you can tell me." Spike said and Buffy nodded letting Spike lead her to his office.

"Fred could you do me a favor and not let anyone in. I think you know who I'm talking about." Spike said and Fred nodded. "If you need me I'll be right out here." Fred said and Spike smiled at her.

"Thanks pet." Spike said then closed the door and lead Buffy over to the couch.


	4. chapter 4

1 **Always yours**

**by willowrose1616**

A/N for u that care I have tons of stories and I'll get back to finishing what I want soon

Chapter 4

"Spike how?" Buffy asked and Spike just smiled at her and held her to him as he told her the story.

"The amulet luv. It brought me back about five months ago." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him.

"You've been back five months and you haven't told me. Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asked fighting back tears.

"Because luv I was not corporal until about a month ago and then I didn't know how you would take it. I was gone for six months then what was I suppose to do call you and be like 'Hey luv guess what I'm back I didn't actually die.'" Spike said and Buffy just looked at him.

"I guess you're right and besides if you did call I'd probably wouldn't have believed you." Buffy said snuggling closer to Spike.

"I've missed you so much. I love you Spike. I really do. Please believe me." Buffy said trying not to cry.

"I believe you luv. I love you too." Spike said then turned serious. "Buffy are you going to tell me?" Spike asked and Buffy looked at him questioningly then smiled.

"Can you believe I actually forgot about her. I'm going to make a great mom." Buffy said with a sigh. "She is yours Spike." Buffy said and Spike just looked at Buffy.

"It's not possible." Spike said pulling away from Buffy. Buffy looked at him hurt.

"Spike I wouldn't lie to you about this. Do the math I'm seven months and one week exactly today." Buffy said and Spike just looked at her.

"But it's." Spike said running his hands threw his hair.

"I know." Buffy said getting up and wrapping her arms around him. "But it happened." Buffy said and kissed Spike just as the door flew open.


	5. chapter 5

1 **Always yours**

**by willowrose1616**

Chapter 5

"Bloody hell." Spike muttered against Buffy's forehead. Buffy smiled at him then turned to face Angel.

"Hello Angel." Buffy said with a smile. Spike smiled at her tone and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Angel said and Buffy just stared at him.

"And I thought I told you to stop making decisions for me. She came and found me I didn't go to her." Spike said holding Buffy close to him.

"Why isn't he suppose to be around me Angel? Why can't I see the father of my baby?" Buffy asked and Angel just stared at her.

"What?" Angel asked not believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me. I know you did." Buffy said wrapping her arms around Spike again.

"Buffy you can't be serious he's a vampire, he can't have kids." Angel said enraged.

"But he can and in about three months he will be a daddy. I am so tired of people telling me she's not his." Buffy said frustrated. Angel just looked at the couple one more time then left. He had phone calls to make.

"That went well. Now where were we?" Buffy said turning to face Spike.

"I think we were about here." Spike said then leaned down and kissed Buffy full force.

"I missed you so much. I love you Spike I do." Buffy said fighting back tears.

"I missed you too luv." Spike said pulling Buffy into his arms. Buffy pulled Spike into a passionate kiss. They made their way back to the couch that sat in the corner of Spike's office.

"I love you Buffy. God I love you so much." Spike panted out while kissing down Buffy's neck.

Meanwhile Angel was down in his office on the phone. "Yes I need to speak to Mr. Giles please." Angel said to the person who answered the phone. Angel was put on hold for a few minutes until Giles picked up. "Hello Giles it's Angel, I need to ask you a question."


	6. chapter 6 and 7

1

Chapter 6

A/N I know the chapters are short I just wanted to make this a longer story and I see if I can add more to the chapters for you that reviewed.

Angel said when Giles answered the phone.

"What is it Angel?" Giles asked annoyed.

"It's about Buffy." Angel said and Giles sat up straight in his chair.

"What about her?" Giles asked and Angel just sighed.

"She's here and she's rather…" Angel let the end of the sentence hang.

"Pregnant yes we know." Giles said taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Well she's down with Spike claiming that it's his but that's not possible right?" Angel said and Giles just sat in his chair for a moment contemplating what Angel just said.

"Spike's alive?" Giles asked.

"Yes he and Buffy are in his office at the moment." Angel said trying not to focus on the noise that was coming threw the roof.

"Angel I'm fully aware of whose she thinks this baby is but it's not possible. Buffy was rapped that's how she got pregnant but she refuses to believe it. Did she tell Spike it was his?" Giles asked while cleaning his glasses.

"Yeah she told him and he didn't believe it at first but she said that she was like seven months and one week along and he believed her." Angel said and Giles sighed.

"Alright well Dawn and I will be on the first flight we can get over there. Don't tell her we're coming." Giles said then rung off. Spike and Buffy just laid in each others arms in his office just thinking about how happy they were.

Chapter 7

"Spike I have to tell you something." Buffy said sitting up and Spike just looked at her.

"What is it luv?" Spike asked and Buffy looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I know Angel is going to go call Giles 'cause that's what he does and if he does Giles will tell him something that's not true. Well it is to a point but not completely." Buffy babbled.

"Buffy luv what are you talking about?" Spike asked and Buffy looked up at him.

"Spike about a month after you had 'died' we had moved to Rome and one night I was out for a walk not paying much attention well not that I pay that much attention in the first place but anyway. I was seriously depressed and a guy came up to me with a gun and told me to give him all my money well I didn't have any and I told him that but he didn't believe me. So he grabbed me by the hair and shoved me into his car and he rapped me. I didn't fight back because I already knew I was pregnant and didn't want to risk him shooting me and hurting the baby. So now everyone thinks that the baby is the guys who rapped me and it's not. I swear it's not." Buffy finished up with tears rolling down her face.

Spike just watched her with a mix of emotions he was angry at the guy who did this to her and wanted to rip his throat out. He was mad at the scoobies and watcher for not believing her and he was mad at himself for not being there for her but most of all he was upset watching her have to go through all this again. Spike pulled Buffy into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"How can you touch me after what I just told you?" Buffy asked pulling away.

"Because it wasn't your fault and don't ever think it was and if I ever run across the guy who did this to you I'll rip his throat out soul or no soul. I love you Buffy nothing will ever change that." Spike said and Buffy smiled threw the tears.

"Well you wont have to worry about running into the guy who did this to me because Xander and Giles already ran into him and the police were finding parts of him for a while." Buffy said and Spike just looked at her.

"They dropped him in a vamp nest." Buffy said and Spike just smirked.

"They really did that?" SPike asked and Buffy nodded.

"Wow go whelp and watcher." Spike said and Buffy smiled. "So do you have anywhere where I could stay for the night. I really don't want to go back to my hotel. It's just creepy there. "Yeah come on luv. Angel gave me a flat to stay in while I'm working for him." Spike said leading Buffy out of the office. They almost walked right into Angel. "We need to talk." Angel said and Spike just shrugged.


	7. chapter 8 and 9

1Chapter 8

"What about?" Spike asked knowing what it was about.

"Buff I talked to Giles and he said that you were um." Angel stopped and Buffy turned to Spike.

"Told you he'd call Giles." Buffy said with a smirk.

"I believed you." Spike said and Buffy just looked at him.

"For once." Buffy mumbled and Spike just looked at her.

"I believed you in the cave but I had to get you and our kid out." Spike said and Buffy just smirked at him.

"You didn't even know I was pregnant yet. I didn't know I was pregnant yet." Buffy said and Spike just smirked. Angel watched the display and couldn't take it any more.

"Buffy you are NOT pregnant by Spike. You were raped don't you get it the baby is not Spikes. It's the guy who raped you." Angel shouted and Buffy just turned and punched Angel.

"I know exactly who my kid's father is. Spike is and if you ever call her an 'it' again you wont live to regret it 'cause you'll be dust. You really should keep out of other people business. Now if you'll excuse us we're tired and are going to go to bed." Buffy said walking past him but stopped and turned to face him. "Now go call Giles and tell him not to come." Buffy said and Angel shook his head.

"He's already on his way here." Angel said and Buffy just shrugged.

"Whatever. Now Spike where's that flat of yours?" Buffy asked and Spike smirked leading her away from Angel. Angel just watched them go and sighed.

Chapter 9

"Wow Buff I've never seen you like that before." Spike said once they got to Spike's place. Buffy looked at him and shrugged.

"Must be hormones. Now I'm really tired is there somewhere where I can sleep?" Buffy asked and Spike smirked. "Of course there is. Now this is my bedroom." Spike said showing her the bedroom. "Now we have a few options a) you can take the bed and I'll take the couch; b) We share the bed or c) You take the bed and I sleep on the floor next to you. It's up to you." SPIKE said and Buffy smiled. "I liked b better but if you don't want to then." Buffy was cut off by Spike picking her up and laying her in bed with him right next to her. "I was really hoping you would pick b." Spike said then kissed Buffy.

A/N I know this is a short chapter but I have to do the editing and make it appropriate for fan fiction and if you want the not that appropriate it'll be on my website


End file.
